Friendly Nightmare
by hellsnight
Summary: Quatres potes, une télé, de l'alcool à foison, du punk rock. La fin d'une amitié, le début d'un cauchemar. POV Kyle, yaoi et lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Southpark appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone

Rated : M, pour sexe et violence

Couples : un bon paquet, je vous laisse découvrir :)

* * *

Prologue

On était les supers potes, les supers meilleurs potes que toute la terre ait jamais connu. Les potes pour la vie. Rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Bien sûr on avaient nos caractères respectifs, mais on se kiffait comme ça, et avec les années, on avait fini par s'adorer, et chacun mettait sa touche personnelle dans notre bande exceptionnelle. Kenny nous balançait des blagues salaces, Cartman était notre connard national avec ses délires d'enfoiré, Stan le mec cool qui savait toujours faire un truc quand on se foutait dans la merde, et puis il y avait moi, avec ma morale à la con et mes jeux vidéos. Ouais, on s'adorait mutuellement. Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelque chose puisse venir troubler notre amitié hors du commun. Pourtant ça arriva, un évènement venant chambouler notre entente et ce fut incontestablement la pire soirée de toute mon existence. Jamais je ne l'oublierais, jamais.

* * *

Voilà pour le début, la suite très bientôt ;)


	2. Chapter 2

La pièce était envahit d'un fond sonore bruyant, comme chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait, du punk rock hurlant dans les vieilles enceintes des Marsh. La table basse était presque invisible tant elle était recouverte de cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool, de bières, de cendrier improvisés dans des canettes, de paquets de biscuits apéro vides ou ouverts, de cartons provenant de pack de bière et des pizza qu'on s'était commandé en début dé soirée. Une télévision allumée, la console branchée dessus, quatre manettes dont trois utilisées. Un jeu de guerre à la téloche, Cartman avait l'allemand, Stan l'anglais, Kenny l'amerloc et moi j'avais choisit le canadien. Faut dire que j'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. La partie de Stan affichait l'icône pause depuis presqu'une demi heure à présent et je me dis que je ne tarderais pas à le rejoindre, l'écran me filant mal au crâne.

- WHOUA Ken' comment j'tai buté ta race !

- Enfoiré de bosh, baragouina mon ami blond, un joint coincé entre les lèvres.

Une odeur d'herbe se dégageait de la drogue, on avait ouvert une fenêtre pour éviter que ça sente la clope et le shit mais je doutais que ça soit suffisant. Mes deux potes eurent un fou rire lorsqu'Eric balança un rot tonitruant dans la pièce, posant l'énième bouteille de bière vide à coté de lui. A leur instar je ris et mettait mon jeu en pause prétextant aller me chercher une nouvelle bouteille et piochais dans les biscuit apéro au gout bacon. C'était pas mauvais du tout ce truc premier prix finalement. J'entendis mon pote blond qui pariais avec l'autre qu'il serait pas capable de se faire vomir et c'est en entendant des bruits de déglutition que je me détournais, observant Stan qui venait de faire son retour dans la pièce, un verre à la main. Il se laissa tomber sur le divan en fumant sa clope, tandis que les deux abrutis derrière nous étaient en train de se battre à moitié pour pouvoir tirer sur la weed. Mon meilleur ami fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Eh les mec, faites gaffe à pas renverser vos boissons, ma mère va me tuer si je lui pourris le nouveau tapis.

- Oh allez Stan, au pire on le cramera comme on avait fait avec l'ancien ! balança Cartman en volant le joint des lèvres de Kenny pour le fumer.

Stan poussa un soupir et je souris bêtement. La dernière fois il avait rendu tout le contenu de son estomac sur le tapis, du coup on avait été le cramer dans le jardin et on avait dit qu'il avait brulé a cause d'une bougie. C'était passé, et nos parents n'avaient pas sut qu'on avait but. On essayait d'aller un peu chez les uns les autres pour éviter que ça soit toujours la même personne, mais ma mère nous surveillait trop lorsqu'on allait chez moi, et les vieux de Ken' manquaient toujours de se taper sur la gueule quand on leur demandait la maison, du coup les soirées se faisaient toujours chez les deux autres. Je les regardais un instant et m'affalais à coté du brun qui squattait le canapé puis but une gorgée de bière avant de l'observer, son verre de vodka à la main, la clope coincée entre les doigts. Il avait beau sourire, je sentais qu'un truc clochait, je le connaissais, depuis le temps. Je chuchotai, principalement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de nos deux autres amis.

- C'est Wendy ?

- Comme d'hab…, répondit-il en soupirant.

Je grimaçai en buvant une longue goulée de bière. Huit fois ce mois-ci, qu'elle le plaquait j'veux dire. Ça devenait n'importe quoi. Au début on compatissait, on essayait d'arranger les choses des deux côtés pour que tout le monde soit heureux et que tout aille bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Puis on avait fini par avoir l'habitude, ils passaient leur temps à se séparer et à se remettre ensemble. Pour ça, j'étais pas franchement mécontent de ne sortir avec personne, certes on se foutait souvent de ma gueule, mais au moins j'avais pas de problèmes. Les gens ne m'intéressaient pas plus que ça de toute manière, et être en couple ça apportait que des emmerdes. Stan et Wendy, le couple légendaire qui maintenant était du grand tout et n'importe quoi, puis y'avait aussi Kenny et Bébé, même si eux semblaient plus libertins qu'autre chose, ils passaient la moitié de leur vie de couple à s'engueuler et baisaient le reste du temps, perso je voyais pas vraiment où se trouvait l'amour là dedans. A chaque fois ça tournait mal, toutes les histoires d'amour finissaient d'une façon chaotique. Pour ma part, je n'étais sortis qu'avec deux personnes dans toute ma vie et ça avait mal finit. Enfin, on pouvait même dire une seule puisque l'autre n'avait été qu'une simple aventure d'un soir... Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée et je terminais ma bière en gardant un instant le cadavre de verre entre mes doigts. J'en démordais pas putain… Je sursautais lorsqu'Eric posa sa main sur mon épaule, je l'en remerciais dans un sens, il m'avait tiré de mes pensées, ça m'évitait de badder.

- Eh, on se fait un action ou vérité ? On s'emmerde à deux sur la console.

- Vieux, on a dix sept ans, pas deux. Ce truc là c'est un jeu de mioche, puis on s'emmerde tout autant, soupira Stanley en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de vodka.

Un instant, je me demandais combien de verre il avait déjà ingurgité et je pris la cam que mon imposant ami tenait coincée entre son index et son majeur avant de la fumer doucement, laissant le nuage blanchâtre glisser dans ma gorge. Ah ça faisait tellement de bien.

- Ouais mais en attendant, on se fait chier, ça nous occupera un peu !

- Trouve autre chose que ce jeu à la con ?

Kenny s'assit sur la table basse, faisant tomber une pile de carton par terre au passage. Je le fixais avec attention et il haussa les épaules, attrapant la bouteille de whisky avant de boire une longue gorgée au goulot. Il reposa l'éthanol sur la table basse et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole, attrapant le joint que j'avais entre les lèvres avant d'en fumer une dernière taffe puis de grimacer. Il l'écrasa dans un cendrier.

- Faisons un « je n'ai jamais », c'est marrant comme jeu. On se fait un putain de cocktail bien carabiné, on dit un truc a la con genre « je n'ai jamais fais une machine a laver » et celui qui a déjà fait une machine a laver boit. Comme ça on se marre et on se bourre la gueule en même temps. C'est cinquante cinquante.

Je souris, il faisait tellement de soirée qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à proposer, c'était cool.

- Ça ça me botte ! dit Stan en se relevant, je vais chercher des verres.

J'eus un rictus et me dandinais un peu sur le canapé pour mieux m'y installer puis posai un pied sur la table, sortant avec difficulté mon portable de la poche de mon slim trop large. Fallait dire que j'avais pas l'esprit très clair, mais j'étais encore conscient de ce que je faisais, c'était le principal. J'ouvris le clapet et fis une légère moue. Bien entendu, je m'attendais à quoi. Ça faisait trois mois que j'espérais pour rien, attendant un message ou un appel manqué à chaque fois que j'ouvrais ce putain de téléphone. Mais non, bien sur que non je n'avais rien, et encore moins de la personne espérée. Ça aurait été trop beau. Fallait que j'arrête de rêver.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux vers Kenny, j'eus la surprise de le voir en pleine concentration, préparant avec minutie son fameux « cocktail kisscool carabiné ». Devant lui, une bouteille de curaçao, une de vodka et une d'alcool de menthe ainsi que de liqueur à la menthe. Il remplissait les quatre verres à part égale, et je penchais la tête de côté, observant le liquide prendre une teinte turquoise. Aucun diluant, que des alcools. Si après ça on faisait pas de coma éthylique, on serait des surhommes. Je prévoyais déjà de finir ma soirée dans les toilettes à vomir, et surement que ça continuerait le lendemain. Bordel, on allait être complètements jetés.

Stan avait reprit sa place précédente et je le voyais lorgner le cocktail lorsque Kenny me mit le premier verre dans les mains, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Nous restâmes tous les trois à observer la boisson et mon ami fouilla dans ses poches avant de sortir un petit sachet de celle-ci, rempli de poudre blanche. Il en versa dans sa main et en mit une pincée dans chaque verre, celle-ci flottant un instant à la surface avant de se noyer dans l'océan couleur schtroumpf.

- Ma petite touche personnelle ! prôna-t-il en riant.

Nous nous installâmes alors, face à face. Je me tournais légèrement dans le canapé pour tous les avoir dans mon champ de vision et mon meilleur ami en fit de même, Cartman se vautra contre la table basse, entre celle-ci et le sofa, quant à Ken', il recouvra sa place initiale, à savoir sur la table dépotoir. Il s'étira légèrement et prit la parole.

- Bon, c'est bien compris pour tout le monde ? On commence la phrase par « je n'ai jamais » on dit quelque chose qu'on a jamais fait, et tout ceux qui l'ont déjà fait boivent une gorgée, on le fait à tour de rôle, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Je hochai la tête en regardant mon verre d'un œil perplexe puis levai les yeux vers mon ami blond qui venait de prononcer mon nom, me demandant de commencer. Je soupirais un peu puis débutais, guère sûr de moi.

- Hum… Je n'ai jamais…

Quel jeu merdique, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire ? J'avais fait tellement de choses que c'était presqu'impossible pour moi de dire quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas déjà fait. Foutu pour être foutu, je gonflais légèrement mes joues et haussai les épaules avant de finir ma phrase.

- …Eut de poisson rouge.

- T'avais pas plus con comme affirmation ?

Je fis un sourire désolé à Kenny en me frottant la tête et constatait que tous avaient levé un sourcil avant de boire une gorgée de la boisson redoutée. Bien évidemment, comme tous les jeux d'alcools, les autres attendaient que ça dérive vers des truc de cul, mais n'ayant aucune expérience avec les filles, j'aurais pas franchement put dire quelque chose là-dessus. Ah merde, le con. Ca faisait une affirmation que je n'avais pas fait. Sur le coup, c'était la seule chose qui m'était venue en tête… Bah, je la gardais pour le second tour.

Stan fit une grimace après avoir but la boisson et il se racla la gorge, les joues rouges, avant de dire une affirmation à son tour.

- Je n'ai jamais prit de photos avec un appareil plus développé qu'un compact.

Cette fois ci, je me retrouvais obligé de boire, Eric également. Je lorgnais un instant le verre avant de le porter à mes lèvres et à l'instant même ou le liquide effleura mes muqueuse je sentis sa fraicheur dans ma bouche puis la sensation brulante se fit ressentir dans ma gorge. Bordel, c'était putain de fort. Je toussais légèrement et jetai un œil à Kenny signifiant quelque chose du genre « tu cherches à nous tuer ? » et Cartman prit la parole, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais été juif !

- Salaud, grinçai-je entre mes dents.

Il s'esclaffa et je bus à nouveau une gorgée du cocktail, un peu plus grande cette fois. Je sentis le liquide glacer mon œsophage et frissonnais légèrement. Je lançai un regard noir à Cartman et lui tirai la langue juste après. Mon ami blond prit la parole, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais mangé dans un vrai restaurant avec mes parents.

- Putain t'abuses ! s'exclama Stanley en riant un instant avant de boire.

- Vous aviez qu'à être pauvre, rétorqua Kenny avec un grand sourire.

A nouveau, je bus. Sur qu'avec le peu de fortune qu'il avait, il pouvait facilement nous avoir. Je grimaçais une nouvelle fois, non décidément, je ne m'habituerais pas du tout au gout du cocktail. C'était vraiment infecte. De petits picotements se firent sentir sous ma peau lorsqu'on me dit que c'était mon tour. Je les observais tous un à un et sourit largement en annonçant.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille.

Là, ils étaient grillés, ils allaient tous boire c'était obligé.

- Sale puceau, balança Cartman avant de boire.

J'eus un rire et les observais boire avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Les joues de Stan étaient rouges, et je sentais une drôle de sensation se faire au niveau de mes yeux. Je clignais des paupières deux trois fois et regardais mon verre. Je n'aurais pas crut que ça ferait de l'effet aussi vite, ou alors je ne tenais vraiment pas l'alcool. Oui ça devait être ça. Le brun à gauche prit la parole.

- Je n'ai jamais… regardé de films porno gays.

Instinctivement, je bus une gorgée d'alcool et à ma grande surprise, Kenny aussi. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Merde le con. J'aurais put m'abstenir d'être franc pour le coup. Je lorgnais mon ami d'un œil étonné, cherchant presque à le questionner télépathiquement. Devant l'air pantois de nos deux amis, je fis une sorte grimace mêlée à un sourire, gêné, les joues rouges.

- Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, c'est tout… et j'ai été curieux, donc j'ai regardé en entier, finis-je par baragouiner.

- La même, dit-il.

Je baissais les yeux, pour Kenny, je ne doutais pas le moins du monde de son honnêteté, il en aurait été tout à fait capable… moi par contre…

- hunhun, en fait vous êtes des pédales refoulées ! dit Cartman.

Je secouais la tête de gauche a droite. Je sentais le liquide glisser dans mes veines, et a mon avis, la poudre magique du blond était loin d'être innocente dans cette histoire. Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur, les joues rouges. Je buggais un instant sur ma main proférant le geste obscène et j'eus une pointe au cœur. Fallait pas que j'y pense, surtout pas. Je remis ma main correctement et niais à nouveau de la tête.

- Dit pas n'importe.

Putain, c'était dingue ce que l'alcool pouvait vite monter à la tête… J'aurais pas dut boire. Vraiment pas. Je commençai à perdre le contrôle.

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé un mec ! balança Eric, en me regardant avec insistance.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas boire une gorgée de mon verre et le gardai obstinément collé à ma cuisse, comme si une force invisible me poussai à lever le bras. Je le toisai et fronçai les sourcils.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, lançai-je, les joues écarlates

- Parce que je sais que tu vas boire !

- Je ne te donnerais pas cette satisfaction !

- Oh je t'en prie le feuj, on dirait une tomate tellement t'es rouge !

- C'est parce que tu m'énerves !

- Pédé.

Je me ratatinai dans le sofa en me pinçant la lèvre et serrait le verre entre mes doigts. Non mais pour qui il se prenait… Puis si je n'avais pas envie de répondre à cette tentative de me faire faire des aveux, c'était mon problème après tout… Kenny se racla la gorge et prit la parole, se frottant la tête d'un air gêné.

- Eh les mec, c'est qu'un jeu, on doit pas forcer les autres à boire si c'est pas le cas, on boit que lorsqu'on l'a fait. C'est un jeu basé sur l'honnêteté normalement, c'est pas fait pour se moquer ni rien.

Je baissais les yeux vers mon verre. C'était tout à fait ça, de la franchise. Je ne pus retenir mes membres plus longtemps et avalait une grande gorgée d'alcool, me faisant tousser juste après. Leurs regard dévièrent aussitôt vers moi et ce n'est que lorsque je remarquai leurs yeux écarquillés que je réalisai ce que je venais de faire. J'étais grillé, fais chier putain.

- KYLE !

Je les regardais, les yeux soudain embués. Putain d'alcool de merde. Qu'est-ce que je foutais, je devais pas cracher le morceau. Je me pinçai la lèvre. Merde.

- Sérieux ?

- Tu déconnes là… ?

- Oh putain…

Les voix de mes trois amis raisonnèrent dans mes tympans. Le con, j'aurais jamais dut boire. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit. Il fallait que je trouve un mytho. Je piquai un fard et détournais les yeux. Un long silence prit place dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Kenneth reprenne, d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec.

Cette fois encore, mes bras tremblotèrent et sans oser les regarder, je portais le verre à mes lèvres, ingurgitant une nouvelle goulée d'alcool. Mes membres me tiraillaient. J'aurais dut m'abstenir de boire, oui, c'était décidé, après ce soir, j'arrêterais totalement l'alcool, plus une goutte. Tant qu'on me demandait pas de qui il s'agissait, tout irait bien. Du moment que je n'avais pas à le dire, ça irait. Je dirais juste à mes potes que c'était qu'une aventure d'un soir après m'être bourré la gueule dans un bar, oui c'est ça, je leur dirais ça. Comme ça j'aurais rien besoin de leur dire ni de leur avouer. Je n'aurais pas besoin d'expliquer que mes penchants n'étaient en rien ce qu'ils croyaient être et je resterait à leurs yeux le bon petit Kyle timide avec les filles.

- Le même ? lâcha Stan, le visage plus sérieux que jamais.

Je me pinçai la lèvre en observant mon meilleur ami, baissant les yeux vers mes genoux. Putain d'alcool, c'était quoi ces espèces d'aveux dissimulés ? Merde, j'aurais jamais dut boire… Quel con… Je murmurais, mon regard toujours obstinément fixé sur mes genoux.

- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie.

Personne ne bus, et je les en remerciais. Je sentais leurs regards peser sur moi, ceux-ci attendant quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore saisit ni compris. J'inspirais profondément, si seulement le jeu pouvait reprendre son cours normal, sans se préoccuper de ce nouveau scoop dans leurs vie. J'avalais une grande gorgée d'alcool, sans raison cette fois-ci, et sentis la tête me tourner légèrement. Je tenais toujours le verre entre mes doigts. Le silence nous enveloppait, nous entourant tendrement dans une bulle étouffante. Un bruit creva celle-ci et je remarquais un bouteille cassée au sol, action provoquée par un faux mouvement de bras par Cartman qui me dévisageai, une expression que je ne connaissais pas venant troubler son visage.

- C'était qui putain ?!

Cette exclamation venait de lui. Je le détaillai en clignant des yeux, prit de cours. Pourquoi il avait l'air énervé à ce point ? C'était normal qu'ils ne l'aient pas sut, on avait dit que ça resterait secret. Puis eux ne me disaient pas qui étaient leurs plans culs, je ne leurs devait rien. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit mais je réussi a étouffer les paroles qui souhaitaient sortir en buvant encore. Merde, il fallait surtout pas que je le dise. Il m'en voudrait beaucoup trop.

- Ouais c'est vrai ça, c'était qui l'enfoiré avec qui t'a fait ça ?

J'observais Stan avec attention, les iris brillants. Mon cœur rata un battement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait tout à coup ? Pourquoi ça semblait les affecter que j'ai couché avec un mec, est-ce que moi j'essayais de savoir qui était leurs copines ou plans culs ? On avait toujours eu notre vie chacun de notre côté, je ne voyais pas en quoi le fait que j'ai eu une aventure avec quelqu'un du même sexe que moi changeait la donne… Devant leurs regards insistant je finis par grimacer puis soupirais. Je bus une énième gorgée et soufflais :

- J'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, j'ai promis…

- On est tes amis, fais nous confiance, tu sais bien qu'on le dira pas.

Mes prunelles se posèrent sur Kenny et je lui fis un demi sourire. Bien entendu, je savais très bien qu'ils garderaient ça pour eux. Mais c'était la promesse que j'avais faite, et je n'étais pas de ceux qui n'avaient pas de parole. Ils m'intimèrent de leur expliquer ce qu'il m'avait prit et je soupirais, finissant presque mon verre avant de le poser sur la table. Mes genoux se replièrent et mes bras se mirent autour, c'est alors que tout sortit, et je leur déballais tout, malgré tous mes efforts pour le retenir, je débutai ma tirade.

- C'était un soir ou je rentrais, après les cours. J'étais déprimé parce que j'allais me faire traiter par ma mère, comme j'étais encore en retard. J'étais crevé, et je me sentais seul, c'était y'a quelques mois, lorsque Cartman sortait avec Rebecca. Je me sentais seul, parce que y'avait personne de dispo ce week-end là. Puis je suis tombé sur lui. Il était allongé sur un banc, et il fumait un joint. Il m'a appelé et je suis venu. On a commencé à parler, et j'sais pas pourquoi, j'ai chialé. Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait quelques filles, qu'il pourrait me présenter. Puis je lui ai avoué, alors que je le connais à peine, je lui ai dit que je préférais les mecs, que ça me faisait bander, contrairement aux filles. Puis il m'a sourit, et il m'a roulé une pelle. J'me suis laissé faire, j'avais le cœur qui battait fort. Il m'a demandé si je voulais baiser, je lui ai dit oui. Il m'a prit la main, et il m'a amené chez lui, ses vieux étaient pas là. Il a mit de la musique, puis on s'est assit sur son lit. Je lui ai dit que j'allais me faire traiter pour mon retard, il m'a dit que de toute manière je me ferais traiter quoi qu'il arrive. Puis je l'ai embrassé. On a fini par baiser, comme on avait dit et à la fin il a dit qu'il faudrait qu'on remette ça. Mais j'ai plus de nouvelle, et il fait comme si de rien était au lycée. Comme si il s'était rien passé. Ça n'a duré qu'un soir…

Malgré moi, je relevais les yeux vers Stanley et mon esprit se mit à vagabonder dangereusement. Il lui ressemblait tellement… Son regard océan, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux ébènes… Dans mon thorax mon cœur battait si fort. Tellement fort. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir devant moi. C'est alors que je réalisai face à qui je me trouvais et retint ma respiration lorsque je fis face à la mine décomposée de mon meilleur ami. Putain de merde, il avait compris. Merde, merde merde.

- C'est Tucker, murmura-t-il.

- Eh merde, soupira Cartman en abbatant son poing sur le tapis.

Un long silence suivit, le cocktail de Kenneth ne nous semblait plus si fort que ça a présent, si bien que je finis mon verre d'une traite et les autres m'imitèrent. J'inspirais doucement en laissant aller ma tête vers l'arrière. Je me sentais rassuré et serein. J'étais heureux de voir qu'ils ne réagissaient pas plus mal que ça. , L'espace d'un instant, j'eus même espoir qu'ils oublieraient tout ça et qu'on passerait à autre chose. J'y crus très fort, vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Moi je trouve ça injuste.

Je me redressais et dévisageai Kenny en penchant la tête de côté. Jamais je n'avais vu cette mine chez lui. Son visage semblait avoir perdu toute expression de quelconque joie ou bonheur, dépourvu de sourire, même très faible. Il me fixait intensément, l'air d'être prit dans ses pensées.

- In…juste ? demandai-je, pantois.

- Ouais. Il t'a touché, il t'a embrassé, alors que c'est même pas notre pote. On te connait depuis plus longtemps, c'est pas juste qu'il ait droit à tout ça.

Je cillai un instant. Pardon ? Interloqué je fronçai les sourcils avant que mon visage ne soit éclairé d'un sourire et j'éclatais de rire. Ma tête me faisait souffrir, mais je ne pus retenir mon ricanement.

- Enfin Ken', ça a pas de sens ce que tu dis, je vais pas baiser avec vous quand même !

- Pourquoi pas ?

Cette fois, c'est Stan que je dévisageai, complètement à l'ouest. Mes bras tremblaient légèrement, l'alcool faisant son effet. J'avais mal à la gorge. Je poussais une petite plainte en mettant la main sur mon front. C'était quoi ce délire ? Je levais à nouveau les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il développe.

- Bah ouais, lui il y a eut le droit alors que vous vous êtes quasiment jamais parlé, c'est pas juste qu'il bénéficie de ça et nous non. On se connait depuis qu'on est gosse et nous tu nous as jamais embrassé. On est si moche que ça ?

Je clignais des yeux, incompréhensif.

- b-bien sur que non !

- bah alors pourquoi lui tu l'embrasses alors que tu le connais pas, il est plus beau que Ken et moi ?

- Ou moi ?

Je tournais l tête vers la nouvelle voix qui venait de s'élever et détaillai Cartman un instant. Bien sur que non, il était dix fois mieux que du temps ou on était gosse. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin rondouillard que j'avais connu, rien du tout même. Mais… c'était mes potes quoi… Pourquoi je les aurais embrassé ? Certes je l'avais déjà voulu mais ça avait vu et répété que nous n'étions que des amis et rien de plus, c'était prouvé. D'où mon incompréhension face à l'étrange situation qui se présentait à moi franchement, parmi tous leurs délire, je crois que celui-ci était le pire.

- Vous avez trop but je crois…, chuchotai-je.

Je m'apprêtais à me relever, la tête me tournant dangereusement, lorsque je sentis une poigne sur mon bras, je me tournais et regardait Stanley. Ses iris brillants semblaient vouloir de moi quelque chose d'inconnu, quelque chose que je compris surement à cet instant mais qui était trop subliminal pour que je ne le saisisse. Les ongles du brun me faisaient mal, enfoncés dans l'épiderme de mes poignets.

- Stan, lâche moi…

- Je lui ressemble un peu, non ? T'as qu'à m'embrasser, je veux voir si c'est différent avec un mec, et puis ça te changera pas beaucoup de Craig…

J'écarquillai les yeux. J'avais bien entendu ? Non je devais halluciner, ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant lorsqu'il me força à me rasseoir face à lui, je fus bien obligé de me rendre à l'évidence. Mon meilleur ami venait bel et bien de me demander de lui rouler une pelle, je ne rêvais pas le moins du monde. Dans ma tête, une petite voix, très faible, se faisait entendre, celle-ci me disait de partir avant que ça ne dégénère, et je savais au fond de moi, à cet instant, qu'il fallait que je l'écoute. Je murmurai :

- Je vais rentrer…

- Allez, t'en crèves d'envie !

Cet encouragement venait de Kenny. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon cœur se serra. C'était mal, très mal. Je ne devais pas profiter de leur ivresse. Quoi qu'à ce niveau, je crois que je les égalait largement. J'avais des frissons sur tout le corps et mon cerveau semblait s'être mis en mode veille. J'analysais les paroles de Ken' avec concentration. Bien sur que j'en avais envie, ça faisait des années que j'avais envie d'embrasser Stan, et plus d'un coup j'avais dut me faire violence pour me retenir. Mais c'était pas possible, on était ami… Pas plus. Fallait pas. Je me pinçai la lèvre.

- S'il te plait, chuchota mon meilleur ami, le regard implorent.

J'inspirais profondément. Puis merde, après tout, ils étaient tous tellement imbibés d'alcool qu'ils auraient surement oublié demain, il l'aurait chercher. Je pouvais bien en profiter, pour une fois. J'approchais alors de Stan et prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, le cœur battant. La chaleur de nos souffle respectif se fit sentir sur nos visages et mes mains se posèrent avec douceur sur ses joues et je le fis, lentement. Ce dont j'avais rêvé depuis des années, ce qui me turlupinait. Ses lèvres chaudes étaient scellées aux miennes pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaissait et je sentis que j'étais pas le seul à m'en réjouir. En effet, une fois le contact établit il posa instantanément la main dans mes cheveux, ouvrant la bouche pour venir chatouiller mes lèvres de sa langue. Je fermais les yeux, répondant à son baiser avec passion. Ce que c'était bon putain. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de cet instant où je pourrais enfin l'embrasser, ou j'aurais la chance de partager un baiser avec le magnifique brun qu'était mon ami. L'alcool glissait dans mes veines, imbibant chacun de mes globules rouges et globules blancs, m'ôtant une part de conscience à chaque seconde. Ses mains devenaient hasardeuse et baladeuses tandis notre échange gagnait en passion, faisant rougir mes joues, nos lèvres jouant entre elles, sa langue allant caresser la mienne sans aucune gène.

J'eus un sursaut en sentant ses longs doigts glisser sur mes épaules, mais je me laissais faire, l'autorisant sans le vouloir à m'ôter mon sweat. Je passais un bras derrière sa nuque, poussant une sorte de petit gémissement contre lui. C'était comme si tout à coup, tout avait disparut, tout s'était dissipé. Une shpère invisible nous enveloppant de sa chaleur sensuelle. Ce fut lorsque je sentis sa main se faufiler sous mon débardeur qu'une main brûlante s'enroula autour de mon bras à présent dénudé, crevant notre tranquillité pour m'en extirper avec violence.

Je tombais du canapé, complètement sonné par ce qui venait de se produire. Mon souffle se saccadais, en manque d'oxygène. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le sol que je heurtais, non, mes cuisses rencontrèrent une surface molle et ce ne fut que lorsque mes yeux décidèrent de retrouver leur trajectoire que je remarquais Eric juste en face de moi. Mes jambes étaient atterries de part et d'autre son buste, de chaque côté de ses hanches. Mon dieu, ce qu'il dégageait comme chaleur. Mon cœur semblait battre dans ma gorge et, dans un état second, mes doigts fins glissèrent sur ses joues blanches, caressant sa mâchoire carrée. Oh non, il n'avait plus rien a voir avec le gamin rondouillard et répugnant que j'avais connu. Je passais les bras autour de son cou et le regardais, la respiration hachée. Ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas et je ne résistais pas. Lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, je sentis mon ventre se tordre violemment, provoquant une sensation étrange dans ma poitrine et mes poumons. A nouveau, je laissais le passage libre, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je sentais sans mal sa salive se mêler à la mienne et mine de rien, ça m'excitait. Putain, j'étais vraiment en train de galocher Cartman. C'était pas possible. Je devais rêver mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, mes dents rendant notre baiser encore plus avenant. Je sentais l'une de ses mains au creux de mes reins, m'obligeant sans le vouloir à me cambrer, mon bassin collé au sien. J'avais l'impression que ma vessie était chatouiller de petit papillons, ma gorge était serrée, je bouillonnais de l'intérieur.

Des doigts agrippèrent la racine de mes cheveux, m'éloignant de force de mon ennemi de toujours, et j'eus a peine le temps de remarquer qu'un fin filet de salive s'échappait de la commissure de mes lèvres que d'autres se collèrent au miennes avec brutalité. Mon organe vitale cogna mon thorax avec vivacité et ce ne fut que lorsque mes yeux reconnurent les cheveux couleur paille que je compris qui était en train de m'embrasser, et j'eus l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur en le réalisant. Kenny McCormick. Ce n'était que maintenant que nous partagions un échange intime que je comprenais pourquoi il était tant aimé par les filles de l'école. Oui, mon pote beau gosse était sans nul doute celui qui avait les baisers les plus intenses et les plus bandants que je n'ai jamais connu. Ils débordaient d'une passion dévorante et hypnotisante, leur chaleur me consummant de l'intérieur. C'était comme une drogue. J'enroulais un bras autour de son cou pour intensifier l'échange, complètement ailleurs. J'étais envoûté. Dans un état d'ivresse, je mordis la lèvre de Ken, anesthésié de tout le reste du corps par l'éthanol. Je sentis des doigts froids s'infiltrer sous mon débardeur, allant caresser mon dos. Une chaleur se fit sentir dans mon cou et mon autre main alla se loger dans les cheveux ébènes de Stan qui semblait s'être donner pour mission de laisser la trace la plus voyante possible dans ma nuque. Je poussais un gémissement, ondulant doucement du bassin en sentant quelque chose durcir contre celui-ci. Je lâchais la bouche de mon ami et l'observais un instant avant d'aller mordre son cou à pleine dents. Il poussa un petit soupir d'extase qui me mit hors de moi et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser a nouveau, une main musculeuse le devança, empoignant mes cheveux pour m'embrasser de force. Des mains vinrent à nouveau sous mon t-shirt et celui-ci me fut bien vite retiré, me permettant par la même occasion de regarder mon partenaire avant de recommencer mon action précédente non sans fougue. Je sentis qu'on couvrait d'attention mon buste à présent nu et soupirais d'aise contre Cartman.

Mes doigts glissèrent sur ses pectoraux avec douceur et je lissais un instant le bas de son t-shirt avant de l'empoigner et de le retirer vivement, m'écartant de lui au passage. J'embrassais un instant sa nuque et le haut de sa clavicule avant de sentir des mains sur mes épaules me tirer en arrière. Je basculais violemment vers l'arrière et heurtais le bord du canapé, toujours assis à califourchon sur Eric et mon ventre eut un léger soubresaut lorsque je rencontrais les prunelles océan de mon meilleur ami, qui, cette fois encore, m'embrassa avec vigueur. L'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression d'être Spiderman se faisant embrasser par Mary-Jane, mais cette sensation s'effaça bien vite lorsque que sentis de fines jambes venir se glisser au dessus des miennes et des mains parcourir mon torse découvert avec fébrilité, griffant presque ma peau, allant jouer avec les boutons de chair rosés. Mes doigts vinrent au dessus de ma tête pour caresser les hanches de Stanley l'incitant à retirer son haut. Il me lâcha le temps d'une seconde, seconde qui fut bien vite capturée par Kenny, à présent à quatre patte au dessus de moi, sa bouche venant posséder la mienne.

Mon attention fut aussi vite détournée et je l'embrassais encore une fois avant de poser les mains sur son torse déjà découvert, il avait surement dut le faire de lui-même. Bordel, ce que c'était excitant. Je traçais les courbes de chacune de ses côtes, ne manquant aucun creux ni aucun rebondis. Je gémissais doucement lorsque je sentis des doigts se glisser entre mon entrejambe et celle de Kenny, venant caresser celle-ci pour s'immiscer entre chacun des boutons, les ôtant un à un. Une main passa sur ma joue et je quittais le blond pour retrouver à nouveau les lèvres brûlantes de mon ami brun, ma tête se retrouvant appuyée contre le sofa. Je crevais de chaud, mon esprit ayant déjà abandonné toute fonction de contrôle sur moi-même, laissant mon inconscient me servir de guide.

Une secousse se fit sous mes fesses et je me retrouvais au sol, Eric se dégageant de sous mon corps. Je redressais le bassin en sentant qu'on faisait une pression à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, Kenny toujours au dessus de moi, sa bouche semblant décidée à n'épargner aucune parcelle de ma peau. Les mains de Cartman ôtèrent mon pantalon et je le laissais faire sans mal, gémissant une nouvelle fois. Tant de sensations se produisaient en moi, je n'en pouvais plus. C'est alors que des doigts froids se posèrent sur mon membre, m'arrachant un petit gémissement beaucoup plus puissant. Merde, mon boxer semblait avoir suivit mon pantalon, il avait dut me le retirer en même temps. Mon cœur battait avec puissance si bien que j'entendis à peine le léger « zip » semblable à une fermeture éclaire qu'on ouvre et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les doigts d'Eric empoignèrent ma main et je sentis sa langue parcourir mes phalanges, les enduisant de salive. Je soupirais contre les lèvres de Stan et les mordillaient délicatement. Kenny sembla se redresser légèrement et avancer un peu vers mon meilleur ami tandis que Cartman se rapprochait. Ses genoux frôlèrent mon intimité et je poussais un nouveau soupir d'excitation. Ma main à présent humide glissa sur le torse de mon ancien ennemi, traçant la ligne entre ses pectoraux et passant non loin de son nombril avant de s'arrêter sur une masse chaude et dure que je devinais comme étant sa virilité. Alors, complètement ailleurs, j'enroulais mes doigts autour, commençant des mouvements de vas et viens, rapidement, serrant au maximum. Je l'entendis gémir. Moi aussi je gémis, peut-être parce que ça me faisait plaisir de le faire, ou parce que Stan venait d'enrouler ses doigts vers ma propre virilité, ou parce que Kenny trouva le moyen d'insérer les doigts entre mes jambes, sa main caressant un instant mon organe reproducteur avant de titiller une zone qui n'avait pas pour habitude d'être stimulée. Il la caressa un instant avant de rentrer ce que je devinais comme étant l'extrémité de son majeur sous ma peau et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas gémir.

Je m'arrachais du baiser de Stan et observais un instant le torse maigre couvert de bleus et de cicatrice de Kenny. Pourquoi ça m'excitait tout à coup ? Je passais ma main libre sur son abdomen un instant, le caressant, avant de venir déboutonner son pantalon, dans le but d'accomplir avec lui ce que Stan me faisait subir et ce que je faisais à Cartman de mon autre main. Mais mon ami ne sembla pas être de cet avis. Il agrippa la racine de mes cheveux, la tirant légèrement, et, une fois son membre déballé, il approcha brusquement ma tête de celui-ci en se redressant et me redressant par la même occasion. Mon dieu. Une vague de souvenir de ma nuit passée avec Craig me revint en mémoire et je glissais ma langue sur l'extrémité de son vit, gémissant à nouveau. Un liquide salé glissa sur ma langue et mon cœur rata un battement. J'étais vraiment en train de tailler une pipe à Kenny. J'y croyais pas, c'était pas possible. Bordel ce que c'était bon… Je débutais des mouvements de vas et viens sur son membre, tentant de l'entrer au maximum, l'irréalité de la situation éveillant en moi des pulsions que je ne me connaissais pas. Pourtant, malgré la situation fantasmagorique, quelque chose me rappela soudainement à la réalité, ce fut Cartman qui, en même temps qu'il m'arrachait à Ken' l'obligeant à se pousser de moi, me retourna, mes genoux touchant le sol. La main qui jusque là m'avait servit à le branler atterrit sur le canapé, mes yeux se retrouvant soudain face à Stan qui avait également ouvert son pantalon, les doigts sur sa propre entrejambe, certainement dans l'idée de se satisfaire lui même. J'inspirais, je voyais flou. L'alcool m'étais complètement monté à la tête. J'ôtais sa tentative de là et le prit immédiatement en bouche, encerclant son membre d'une de mes mains en même temps.

C'est au moment je commençais à le sucer que la situation prit une ampleur bien plus grande, cet instant où quelque chose de brûlant entra en moi, semblant me déchirer de l'intérieur. Je hurlais de douleur en sentant une sorte de liquide chaud dégouliner le long de mes cuisses entrouvertes. Je frémis et mes yeux se fermèrent, espérant ainsi taire la douleur. J'étais persuadé que c'était du sang, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Cartman n'aurait pas jouit aussi vite. Des gouttes d'eau perlèrent des mes paupières avant de rouler sur mes pommettes, s'écrasant sur le tissu du divan. J'avais tellement mal putain… Les doigts de Stan me rappelèrent à l'ordre en appuyant sur ma tête et je repris mon action, étouffant ma douleur en le prenant complètement en bouche, mes ongles s'enfonçant avec force dans le canapé. Un coup de bassin fut donné et je criais à nouveau sans pour autant lâcher Stan. L'extrémité de son membre entra un peu plus dans ma gorge et je dus retenir un haut le cœur. Dans cette tornade de douleur et de sensation désagréable, une main vint doucement caresser mon dos tandis qu'une autre se posait fermement sur mes hanches pour appuyer ses coups. La langue brûlante de Kenny traça ma colonne vertébrale et à tâtons, j'allais chercher son propre membre, commençant à le branler rapidement. J'avais tellement mal et pourtant, je ne m'arrêtais pas. Une voix hurlait dans ma tête mais je ne l'entendait pas. Je n'arrivais pas a réagir, mon corps enveloppé d'une aura de libido exaltée, la souffrance se mêlant à un plaisir malsain. Les coups de butoir de Cartman se firent de plus en plus vif et je hurlais à chaque fois, le sentant cogner contre quelque chose en moi. Les mouvements de vas et viens de ma tête sur le membre du brun suivaient la cadence, mes yeux clos à l'extrême, priant pour cette immonde douleur s'estompe.

Les mains de Cartman se posèrent sur mes pectoraux et il sortit de moi, me faisant pousser un soupir d'apaisement malgré la cascade de liquide qui dégoulinait plus vivement entre mes cuisses, quelques gouttes venant se glisser sur mes parties. Seulement, alors qu'Eric semblait avoir dans l'idée de caresser mon membre, ce fut Kenny qui prit sa place, entrant à son tour en moi, sans précautions. A nouveau, je criais.

- Ah putain ce que t'es serré !

Cette exclamation venait de lui, bien entendu. Je le sentis se pencher sur moi, son abdomen se collant a la chute de mes reins. Je gémissais doucement lorsque ses doigts fins caressèrent mes cuisses trempées de liquide rougeâtre, l'étalant un peu plus sur ma peau laiteuse. Il cherchait à apaiser ma douleur et j'aimais ça. Sa chaleur se rependait en moi tandis qu'il débutait quelques vas et viens, mes cris toujours étouffés par le membre de Stan placé entre mes lèvres. Je glissai ma langue de long de celui-ci, et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder sa réaction. Ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême regardaient la scène qui se présentait à lui avec une excitation sans borne. Je gémis longuement et entendis Kenny pousser un gémissement à son tour. C'est en tournant légèrement la tête que je constatais que mon meilleur ami s'était emparé de sa bouche pour l'embrasser goulument. Je fermais les yeux et me repositionnais, suçant le membre de Stan avec plus de dextérité. Une main chaude se posa sur ma hanche et je supposais le retour de Cartman derrière nous, qui semblait tout à coup déterminé à quelque chose que je ne saisissais pas encore. Cependant je ne restait pas bien longtemps dans l'incompréhension, entendant un hurlement de douleur s'échapper le bouche de Kenneth, juste derrière moi, et c'est lorsque que quelque chose de brûlant tomba goutte à goutte sur mes mollets que je compris qu'il venait de subir la même chose que moi précédemment. Ses coups de butoirs se firent alors plus brutaux et plus rapide, m'arrachant des nouveaux cris, son bassin heurtant mon coccyx sans douceur aucune.

- Enfoiré…, chuchota le blond entre ses dents, se laissant retomber contre mon dos.

Je hoquetai de douleur et plissait les yeux, de nouvelles larmes s'en échappant. Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement lorsque les bras de Stan vinrent capturer mon buste et qu'il me redressa, me tirant sur lui. Je tombais à califourchon au dessus de ses cuisses et, en le regardant avec une expression que je ne me connaissais pas, je m'empalais lentement sur lui, réitérant la même douleur que précédemment. Kenny hurlait toujours derrière moi, et je pouvais à présent sentir ses lèvres dans le bas de mon dos. Je capturais celles de Stan tandis que celui-ci débutait des vas et viens brutaux, ne faisant faire qu'un tour à mon sang. Je m'accrochais à lui en me cambrant lorsque je sentis la langue de Ken' glisser sur mon intimité, la léchant étrangement, de manière à l'humidifier. Submerger par une bouffée de chaleur, je poussais un cri de plaisir et ne pus me retenir de jouir, me déversant sur le torse de mon ami.

Celui-ci cria a son tour, mon antre se resserrant autour de lui, et, en enfonçant les doigts dans mes scapulas, il se rependit en moi, soupirant de plaisir. Je posai la tête contre son épaule, essoufflé, mon souffle semblable à un râle, le sommeil me gagnant. Mais je n'eus pas la chance de pouvoir roupiller contrairement à Stan, me sentant tirer de force par Kenny et je tombais a nouveau par terre, cognant le sol violemment, ma vision se troublant, avant d'être brusquement ramené à la réalité en sentant mon ami s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois en moi, se plaçant entre mes jambes. Je criais, ma main se glissant dans ses cheveux, que j'empoignais fermement.

- Ken'… J'en peux plus…, murmurai-je.

- Chut.

Comme pour clore la conversation, il m'embrassa brutalement, cognant mes dents contre les siennes. Le douce sensualité qui nous enveloppait totalement quelques minutes auparavant semblait se dissiper peu à peu, ne laissant plus qu'un acte bestial. Je voyais le visage d'Eric juste derrière lui et leurs coups mêlés l'un à l'autre me firent une énième fois crier de douleur. Le beau blond ne tarda pas non plus à venir, sa virilité dure comme un roc se déversant a son tour en moi. Le liquide me brûla et me piqua, comme pour rajouter un peu plus à ma douleur. J'avais la gorge serrée, je me sentais presque écœuré. J'étais essoufflé, j'avais l'impression de faire une crise d'asthme. Mon ami logea la tête dans le creux de ma nuque et l'embrassa doucement et je soupirais d'aise, me disant que c'était enfin fini, laissant ma tête aller vers l'arrière. Malheureusement pour moi…

- Dégage de là le pauvre !

Cartman poussa Kenny aussitôt, ce dernier s'écroulant presque au sol, éreinté. Je sursautais violemment et commençait à me relever. Mes yeux se firent suppliant en croisant le regard de Cartman, lui il n'avait pas fini, pas du tout même. Je pris peur et commençait à avancer vers la porte. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais envie de vomir, mon ventre me faisait souffrir. Mes doigts passèrent sur ma joue et je remarquais mes larmes. Je secouais légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, agité de sanglots.

- Eric… Je…

Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de parler, agrippant ma cheville avec force. Je tombais par terre, mon dos cognant brutalement contre le sol. Je poussais une plainte de douleur. J'avais mal… putain ce que j'avais mal. Les mains de Cartman se posèrent sur mes épaules tandis que je l'implorais des yeux.

- Je t'en supplie…

Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de parler et me retourna brutalement, cognant brutalement sa paume sur l'arrière de ma tête. Mon menton toucha le sol et je sentis qu'il se râpait dessus. J'avais du mal à respirer, mes poumons me semblant presque compressés. Ses lèvres vinrent tout près de mon oreille, son souffle chaud cognant dans mes tympans

- Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu les as laissé te baiser tranquillement et que moi j'ai pas le droit ?

- Eric…

Ses doigts glissèrent entre mes fesses et il remonta la main vers mon visage. Je n'eus pas le temps de voir la couleur du liquide qui s'y trouvait, mais lorsqu'il l'étala sur mon visage, il laissa trainer ses doigts près de mes lèvres et un goût d'une amertume salée fut mis en contact avec mes papilles gustatives, rajoutant à ma nausée grandissante.

- Ta gueule, t'es qu'une pute Kyle.

Je hoquetais en entendant ça et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que mon cœur ratait un battement. Alors je hurlais encore, le membre de Cartman me pénétrait une nouvelle fois, m'arrachant la douleur la plus monstrueuse de ma vie. J'avais de plus en plus envie de vomir. Mon corps tremblait. La musique ne défilait plus, un silence pesant nous entourant. Des bruits d'humidité résonnaient dans la pièce, mêlé à celui de peaux se heurtant. Une respiration hachée, des gémissements de plaisir, et des sanglots, des cris. Les miens. Les coups de butoirs de mon ancien ennemi étaient violents, froids, hargneux. Je ne pouvais plus bouger d'un pouce, l'alcool ankylosant tous mes membres sans exception. J'avais tellement mal, j'avais putain de mal. J'en pouvais plus. J'avais l'impression de crever de l'intérieur, que mon dernier souffle de vie s'éteignait peu à peu. Mon esprit était éreinté, et lorsque mon tortionnaire se vida complètement en moi et se dégagea, je ne parvins même pas à bouger, restant inerte sur le parquet, la respiration saccadée, les yeux écarquillés, mes pupilles fixant le bas du mur. Le choc, probablement. Je ravalais un dernier sanglot, une expression terrorisée glaçant mon visage. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi sale. Aussi immonde et répugnant. A cet instant, l'idée de mourir me semblait n'être que la seule perspective envisageable.

Les minutes passèrent, interminables, les secondes semblant être une éternité. Un calme à en faire trembler un mort habitait la pièce et une brise froide glissait sur ma peau humide et découverte. Mon ventre se tordit violement et je poussai une plainte rauque en posant mes paumes sur le sol. Mes bras frêles parvinrent à me soulever, tremblotant. Mes genoux râpèrent le sol, m'arrachant un faible couinement plaintif. Mes jambes se plièrent et je regardais le sol, essoufflé, appuyé sur mes mollets. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis tout à l'heure, mais je pouvais percevoir la douce respiration de sommeil qui s'échappait des corps endormis paisiblement dans la pièce. Mes pupilles regardaient dans le vide et j'attrapais la poignée d'un meuble du bout des doigts et m'y agrippait, parvenant à me hisser sur mes jambes tremblantes, non sans difficulté. Mes mains tenaient le buffet le plus fermement possible. Bordel, ce que j'avais la gerbe. Je me tournais difficilement et me pinçai la lèvre, constatant l'étendue du carnage. Je localisai mon sweat et mon boxer non loin du corps inerte de Kenny et approchai silencieusement pour les récupérer. Je passais à coté de Stan, endormit sur le canapé, j'enjambais les bras de Kenneth, toujours étendu sur le tapis, le sommeil l'ayant gagné, puis enfin, je jetais un œil à Cartman, adossé contre le mur, dans les bras de Morphée. Il fallait que je me barre avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Je mis la main sur ma bouche le temps de regagner l'entrée, mes fringues dans les bras, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Je m'adossai contre le montant de la porte et enfilait avec soin mon boxer, mes jambes graciles ayant du mal à me supporter. J'enfilais une manche de mon sweat et enfilait la deuxième avant d'heurter quelque chose de froid. Je tournais rapidement la tête et une mèche bouclée de mes cheveux roux me tomba devant les yeux. Le vase que j'avais bousculé s'éclata par terre dans un vacarme monstre et je dut mettre les mains sur mes oreilles tant il me fit mal au crâne. Lorsque je replaçai ma mèche à l'arrière j'eus de la peine à déglutir. Mes trois amis avaient les yeux grand ouverts et ne me lâchaient pas du regard. J'inspirais discrètement.

- Kyle… qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Stan, les sourcils froncé.

J'avalais ma salive difficilement, provoquant un « glups » bruyant. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir et s'arracher de ma poitrine. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur de mes amis de toujours. J'étais terrorisé.

- Il se casse, répondit Kenny en commençant a se relever.

Tout en regardant celui-ci remettre son boxer et Stan réenfiler son pantalon, je reculais lentement, cherchant du pied mes chaussures. Cartman commençait aussi à se rhabiller. La nausée me revenait. Je trouvais enfin mes pompes et enfilait discrètement mes pieds nus dans mes doc marteens, remerciant intérieurement le ciel d'avoir fait en sortes que j'ai l'habitude de les porter délacées.

- Je… dois rentrer… il se fait tard…

Mon cœur cognait contre mes tempes, j'avais l'impression de faire une crise d'asthme pour la seconde fois en une soirée. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment, vraiment un très mauvais. Je posais la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée tandis que Stanley se relevait, le regard sombre.

- Non Kyle, tu ne vas nulle part.

- Tu reste ici, compléta Kenny, en enfilant son pantalon.

Je niais frénétiquement de la tête, observant le blond approcher. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ses films d'horreur survival ou à la fin on comprend que les héros ne s'en sortiront jamais. Kenneth approchait à présent, il venait de finir d'enfiler son t-shirt.

- Tu es à nous, finis Cartman qui avait achevé de mettre son propre futal.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et murmurais un « non » en ouvrant la porte rapidement et regardait dehors, les réverbères étaient éteints, seul la lumière de la lune éclairait un minimum les alentours. Il fallait que je me casse. Tout de suite.

- Reviens ici petit enfoiré ! ordonna-t-il en s'approchant.

Mon corps se décida enfin à répondre et mon cerveau sembla s'activer aussitôt, ayant enfin entendu raison et choisit d'écouter cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me hurlait « cours ». Je pris mon courage à deux mains et mes jambes frêles me portèrent d'elles même quand je m'élançais dehors. Je sautais le perron et me vautrais à genoux sur le sol granuleux avant de me redresser, le froid fouettant ma peau denudée. Un « Kyle » avait résonné derrière moi et je prit une nouvelle impulsion, courant à toute vitesse dans la nuit noire et le sol enneigé. Mon corps endoloris avait du mal à suivre la cadence mais je prenait sur moi, tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante. Quelqu'un courrait après moi, ce devait être Kenny. Il était le plus rapide de nous tous en course. Je devais le distancer mais ses jambes étaient bien plus grandes que les miennes, il me rattraperait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau et je déviais vers la gauche, prenant la première rue qui venait. Mon souffle grinçait dans ma gorge, il me semblait presque qu'il arrachait mes cordes vocales. Mes genoux saignaient abondamment, mes cheveux étaient trempés de sueur.

- Kyle !

J'étais terrifié, terrorisé, cette voix qui autrefois me rassurait me donnait des sueurs froides et je repris ma course effrénée, coupant a travers le jardin d'une maison que je ne connaissais pas. C'est alors que je le vis, en face de moi, son t-shirt même pas enfilé.

- Kyle, arrête de faire le con, retournons chez moi et tout ira bien.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite et fit un demi tour sur moi-même, cherchant à fuir Stanley. Je tremblait comme une feuille mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Mon ventre me tirait grandement, mon estomac hurlant son mécontentement d'être ainsi chamboulé. Je m'arrêtais un instant, arrivé non loin d'un square, une aire de jeu souvent côtoyée par les gosses de South Park. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Bordel c'était quoi ce cauchemar ? J'avais besoin d'aide et mes potes étaient ceux que je fuyais. J'étais seul.

Je mis la main devant ma bouche, tentant de retenir le haut le cœur qui m'agitait mais en vain. Je m'écroulais au sol, a quatre pattes, rendant le contenu de mon estomac sur le bord de la route. Mes larmes n'en finissaient plus. J'étais qu'un gamin, c'était ce que Cartman m'aurait balancé en me voyant comme ça. Stan il m'aurait dit que je dramatisais pour rien et que tout allait finir par s'arranger, et Kenny… Ken' il m'aurait proposé un joint pour oublier la douleur. Mais je faisais quoi moi, hein bordel ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire quand c'était mes soutiens qui cherchaient à m'attraper ? Je m'essuyais la bouche avec la manche de mon sweat et me glaçait lorsqu'une voix s'éleva juste derrière moi.

- Ton petit cul de pédale m'appartiens, enfoiré de juif.

Un couinement s'échappa de mes lèvres et je me relevais, m'apprêtant à courir à nouveau. Mais je fus trop lent, et la poigne de Cartman m'obligea à rester à ses côtés. Je n'en pouvais plus… Je voulais rentrer chez moi… Je voulais dormir et oublier cette affreuse nuit… Je voulais retourner en arrière. Je tentais de me débattre avant de me crisper, la langue de Cartman glissa sur ma pommette, venant cueillir la larme qui s'écoulait de mes paupières et j'en profitais pour lui donner un coup de genoux en plein sur l'entrejambe. Il s'écarta légèrement et j'en profitais pour lui donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, me dégageant de sa prise par la même occasion. Mes jambes se mouvèrent d'elles même, m'amenant jusqu'à un carrefour. Notre lotissement n'était pas bien grand, pourtant, il ne m'avait jamais parut aussi immense.

- Arrête toi putain !

Je reconnu la voix de Kenny mais je l'ignorais, fonçant à toute vitesse parmi les allées enneigées. Le vent glaciale cisaillait ma peau avec puissance, réveillant mes blessures par la même occasion. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait putain, qu'est-ce que j'avais foutu bordel ! Pourquoi ça avait dégénéré comme ça putain, pourquoi il avait fallut que ça parte en vrille comme ça ?! Je voulais n'avoir jamais fait ce jeu stupide, que mon aventure avec Craig demeure un secret, tout comme mes penchants sexuels. Je voulais mes potes, ceux d'avant, avant ce soir maudit. Je voulais mon connard de pote Cartman, mon pervers de pote Kenny, et mon meilleur pote Stan. Pas ces malades qui me courraient après pour chercher à me baiser encore et encore. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, que cette soirée ne se soit jamais passée.

Je heurtais une barrière et regardait des deux côtés de la route, priant pour ne pas voir leurs silhouette. Prit d'une force que je ne me connaissais pas, je prit appuis sur un des poteaux de bois avant de la sauter, en plein désespoir. Je couru le long de l'allée gravillonneuse et me vautrait sur la porte de bois. Peut importe sur qui je tombais, il fallait que je rentre quelque part le plus vite possible.

Mes poings s'abattirent avec fracas sur le bois. Je voulais ma mère, je voulais mon père, je voulais Ike, et par-dessus tout, je voulais Craig. Je voulais ses bras, je voulais son réconfort, comme le soir ou on avait couché ensemble. Je voulais ses mots doux, ceux qu'il m'avait dit après m'avoir baisé… Je voulais n'avoir jamais but, je voulais retourner en arrière… Putain qu'est-ce que j'avais fait…

Je tapais encore plus fort, mêlant mes genoux à mes coups, les larmes dégoulinant à flot sur mes joues, trempant mon sweat et mon cou un peu plus. Je n'en pouvais plus… Je voulais que ça prenne fin une bonne fois pour toute…

Des voix me parvinrent au loin je continuais taper à la porte avant de hurler de toute mes forces.

- OUVREZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Je paniquais, j'avais peur, peur comme je n'avais jamais eu peur. S'ils arrivaient avant que je n'ai put entrer ce serait la fin… Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça encore une fois… plus jamais… Je posais mon front contre le bois et laissait échapper ma tristesse, poussant un hurlement, pleurant plus que jamais. Les voix se rapprochait, ils m'avaient entendu… j'étais cuit.

Contre toute attente, la porte pivota sur ses gonds et je tombais à l'avant avant de me rue vers l'intérieur, refermant la porte avec brutalité, les yeux exorbités. La lumière m'éblouissait mais je gardait les yeux fixé sur la porte, le regard dans le vague.

- Kyle ?

Mes jambes ne purent tenir plus longtemps et vacillèrent, je m'attendais à m'écraser au sol mais un bras me retint, se glissant sous les miens, encerclant mon buste avec fermeté. Je fermais les yeux un instant essoufflé. La chaleur de l'antre se rependait sur mes membres, je tremblais de tout mon corps, complètement à l'ouest. Mon cœur ralentissait sa course sans fin et mes paupières se rouvrirent. La lumière était trop forte pour que je ne distingue les choses en détail, mais je cru voir une main harmonieuse venir fermer le verrou. Un deuxième bras vint autour de ma taille et on me retourna, me soutenant toujours avec force. Ma joue trempée heurta une épaule, mon visage s'enfouissant dans le cou de la silhouette, un parfum familier m'enveloppant doucement. Mon corps était toujours agité de sanglots et on me souleva légèrement. Un bras me tenait derrière les omoplates, l'autre autour de mes hanches. Ma tête ballotait par-dessus l'épaule de mon sauveur et je sentis une surface molle sous mon dos. La chaleur réveillait doucement mes membres et j'inspirai péniblement avant d'avoir la vision troublée par un sweat bleu trois fois trop grand pour moi. Je le poussais et clignais des yeux. Le plafond blanc m'apparut et ma respiration commença à retrouver un timbre correct.

- Ca va aller.

Mes yeux quittèrent le plafond et mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je reconnus Craig. Malgré moi, je fondis à nouveau en larmes. Ses doigts passèrent sur ma joue et sans un mot, il embrassa mon front. J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui et le serrais de toute mes forces comme pour m'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là.

- Reste…

Je ne sus pas quelle expression il affichait à cet instant, mais je sentis ses doigts dans mes cheveux qu'il caressa doucement. Il chuchota d'une voix endormie.

- Je ne vais nulle part.

J'étais en sureté… Tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, les choses ne pouvaient aller qu'en s'arrangeant… Mon visage s'enfouie dans sa nuque brûlante et je pleurais une nouvelle fois, mes paupières me brulant presque à présent. Sa chaleur semblait me consumer délicatement, faisant fondre mes angoisses avec une tiédeur tendre. Mon cauchemar semblait prendre fin, doucement extirpé de mon esprit. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce à quoi je devais ressembler à cet instant, mais je devais très certainement faire pitié à voir et je doutais d'être franchement attrayant. Cependant, mon « sauveur » ne semblait pas répugné par mon apparence, juste attristé. Il s'écarta et me fit un demi sourire avant de faire une moue et d'embrasser mon front. Je me laissais faire et il passa le pouce sur ma joue avant d'approcher son visage du mien, très probablement dans le but de m'embrasser. Le visage de Stan me revint immédiatement en mémoire et je le repoussais avant même qu'il n'ait put effectuer son acte, poussant un cri non contrôlé au passage. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que je m'efforçais de reprendre ma respiration, mon cœur s'étant emballé subitement. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ça m'était jamais arrivé de réagir comme ça, jamais. Pourtant s'était Craig, celui à qui je n'avais jamais cessé de songer ces derniers mois. Celui dont j'étais même très probablement amoureux. Je venais de le repousser, de repousser son baiser.

Je le regardai, paniqué. Il me fit un demi sourire et déposa une fine couverture sur moi, l'enroulant autour de mes épaules. Son bras m'attira contre lui avec prudence mais ce geste ne sembla pas me déplaire plus que cela. Je tremblais comme une feuille, de peur ou de froid, il m'était impossible de la savoir. Le jeune homme à mes côtés prit la parole, la main enfouie dans mes cheveux.

- Tu connais Red Racer ?

Je niais de la tête, muet. J'avais tellement mal, physiquement, mentalement. Mon dieu, ce que j'avais mal... Les doigts de Craig caressèrent ma tignasse rousse tandis qu'il allumait la télévision. Mes yeux fixaient l'écran sans le voir, mon esprit souffrant le martyr. C'était un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar.

* * *

L'épilogue arrivera très bientôt, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici l'épilogue ! Bonne lecture

* * *

Voilà comment notre petite bande de super potes ne devint plus qu'un vague souvenir. Les jours succédant la soirée, je fus incapable d'aller en cours, et je restais cloué au lit. Je mentis a ma mère en lui disant que j'avais attrapé la grippe chez Stan. Je ne saurais même pas dire le nombre de larmes que j'ai versé, et combien de conneries j'avais envie de commettre. Plusieurs fois, je fus vraiment tenté de me foutre en l'air, la pression était si forte et mes angoisses si intenses que fermer l'œil le soir était un véritable challenge. Craig me fut d'un soutien inattendu, et prétexta m'apporter les cours tous les soirs, simplement pour venir prendre de mes nouvelles. Un soir, peut être deux semaines après l'événement, je parvins à l'embrasser mais il me fut impossible d'en faire d'avantage. Les blessures avaient peut-être cicatrisées, mais mes séquelles morales, elles, étaient encore à vif. Lorsqu'enfin je pus revenir en cours, je constatais que Kenny ne trainait plus avec Stan et Cartman, il passait la majeure partie de son temps avec les filles de la classe et lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle, il traînait avec Butters. Environ une semaine après ma reprise, Stanley finit également par lâcher Eric, préférant rester H24 avec Wendy, consolidant de ce fait leur relation de petit couple modèle. Quelques jours plus tard, le principal nous choppa moi et Craig à nous rouler une pelle et la nouvelle fit le tour du lycée. Clyde et Token lui firent la gueule et finirent pas trainer avec Cartman. Aucun de nous quatre n'avoua ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là, on ne se saluait même plus, préférant nous ignorer totalement. N avait chacun prit des nouvelles marques et on s'y tenait, pour ma part je ne compatit que sur Craig, Tweek trainait avec nous parfois, mais ça le stressait donc il partait souvent vite.

A la fin d'étude, tout le monde eut son diplôme et on fut presque tous envoyés dans des universités différentes. Pour le bal de fin d'année, Cartman était avec bébé et Stan vint avec Wendy, affichant fièrement leurs bagues de fiançailles. Kenny se pointa avec Leopold Scotch, dit Butters, il prétexta qu'il venait en célibataire pour lui tenir compagnie, mais on apprit plus tard qu'ils avaient une relation. Qui l'eut crut, à croire que Kenny était un homo refoulé depuis le début. Quant à moi, je vint avec Craig, ne cachant pas le moins du monde cette proximité qui fit pêter une crise de larme à ma mère. Ce fut la plus belle soirée de ma vie, particulièrement lorsque nous nous éloignâmes de l'assemblée pour aller squatter sur le toit rien que tous les deux, et ce soir là, pour le première fois depuis un bon paquet de mois, je réussi à avoir assez confiance en moi pour coucher avec lui, me purifiant peu à peu de mes mauvais souvenirs.

Je commençais des études d'audiovisuel mais les arrêtaient l'année suivante, préférant me lancer dans l'infographisme. C'est donc avec une légère appréhension que j'arrivais sur mon nouveau campus, ma valise roulant le long du couloir de l'internat. Craig n'était plus dans la même université que moi et nous n'aurions l'occasion de nous voir que les week-end. Je serais là toute l'année, la fac était bien trop loin de ma petite ville du Colorado pour que je puisse me permettre de rentrer tous les soirs. Alors que je tirais la porte de la chambre qui semblait être la mienne en vue du numéro, quelqu'un me rentra dedans de plein fouet et je perdis l'équilibre, m'étalant lamentablement par terre, sur les fesses, les jambes écartées, mes mains me rattrapant a temps pour que mon dos ne cogne pas le sol. J'avais l'affreuse impression d'être une femme enceinte.

- Je te rappelle Léo'.

L'importun raccrocha son téléphone portable en l'enfonçant dans sa poche et me tendis la main afin de m'aider à me relever en baragouinant un « désolé ». Je niais de la tête et saisit sa main avant de sursauter, affichant la même tête étonnée que mon congénère. L'étonnement prit place à la peur et je reculais d'un pas.

- Kyle…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient un peu devant les yeux, mais je le vis se baisser vers le sol, dévoilant sa gène et son trouble. Mes doigts tremblaient, ma gorge était serrée. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? C'était pas possible...

- C'est la chambre qu'ils m'ont donné cette année…

Il me sourit en se frottant la tête nerveusement, ses iris me fixant avec une étrange lueur qui malgré moi me fis frissonner. Je me raclais nerveusement la gorge. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, il était avec Butters maintenant. Y'avait aucun risque. Je devais prendre sur moi.

- Ah, c'est une bonne coïncidence. Tu es en quelle licence ?

A nouveau, il me gratifia d'un sourire et sembla se détendre un peu.

- Ingénieur du son.

Je hochai la tête et l'observais. Kenny était encore plus beau qu'avant, et pourtant dieu seul savait la foule d'admirateurs et admiratrice qu'il avait eu à l'époque du lycée.

- C'est incroyable à quel point tu as changé en une année… Tu dois faire des envieux.

Mon ancien ami ponctua sa phrase d'un rictus et je rougis, encore sur le pas de la porte.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Il rit et se recula pour me laisser entrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci était peinte en gris clair, quatre lits d'une personne s'y trouvaient, chacun encadré d'un casier et d'une table de chevet. Un lit était déjà occupé, une valise s'y trouvant, je supposais qu'elle devait appartenir à Kenny. Il resta non loin de moi pour discuter, tandis que je choisissais un lit aussi avant de déposer mes bagages dessus. J'ouvris un des casier et commençais en ranger mes affaires dedans.

- Tu es toujours avec Craig ?

Je hochai la tête. Peut-être que Kenny essayait de renouer contact. Dans un sens, ça me faisait plaisir. J'aimais m'imaginer que nous pourrions à nouveau être amis comme avant, ça me rassurait dans un sens. Finalement, je n'allais peut-être pas passé mon année tout seul.

- Tu es avec Butters à ce que j'ai entendu ?

Il me regarda un instant, rangeant le portable qu'il avait précédemment sortit, probablement dans le but d'écrire un message.

- Oui, c'est ça. Depuis un peu moins d'un an. Mais on est pas vraiment ensemble, il voit qui il veut, et c'est pareil pour moi. Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, tu vois.

Je l'observais un instant et haussais les épaules en enfonçant ma pile de t-shirt dans le casier.

- Un couple libre en bref, tant mieux si tu t'y plait.

- Hum… oui.

Il approcha légèrement de moi et ses doigts effleurèrent mon visage. A nouveau, un frisson me parcourut et me reculais d'un pas. Je devais arrêter d'être parano. Il rit en voyant mon air paniqué et chuchota.

- Ce n'était qu'un cil.

J'émis un petit rire. Bien sur. J'étais vraiment sur les nerfs. Kenneth m'observais avec attention et mon cœur rata un battement. J'avais l'impression qu'il… Non. Non, c'était pas possible, il me matait pas. Ça se pouvait pas.

- Putain j'le crois pas…

Je me tournais brusquement et mes jambes manquèrent de vaciller. Je me rattrapais au lit, le souffle court. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un bleu éclatant, Stanley Randall Marsh était là, juste devant moi. C'était pas possible. Pas ici. Kenny poussa une petite exclamation et observa le jeune homme s'approcher de nous. Stan me semblait plus grand qu'avant. Il avait surement dut grandir. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens, et lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, je manquais à nouveau de défaillir, ses bras m'étreignant avec force. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. C'était quoi ce délire ?

- Je vous rejoins dans cinq minute, déclara Kenneth, faut que je passe aux chiottes parce qu'avec tut ça j'ai même pas put y aller !

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, me laissant seul avec Stan qui ne semblait pas du tout décidé à me lâcher. Ma gorge était serrée, mon esprit semblait ailleurs. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Stanley était ici, dans mon université, dans ma future chambre, et j'allais partager celle-ci avec lui et Kenny toute l'année ? C'était à peine croyable.

Il s'écarta et me regarda intensément avant de me sourire doucement. Ma voix ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, mon ventre se contractait douloureusement. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma joue puis le long de ma nuque, son autre main venant caresser mes cheveux.

- Stanley… ? parvins-je à murmurer.

Ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées continuaient de me fixer, comme hypnotisés. J'avalais difficilement ma salive lorsqu'il murmura :

- Tu es tellement magnifique Kyle…

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger, complètement paralysé. Son visage se pencha vers le mien et je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je devais avoir peur ou bien si ma réaction devait être autre. Je posais mes mains sur son buste, tentant de garder un semblant de distance.

- Stan…

- Allez…

C'est alors que je le remarquais, ce tic. Ce toc. Depuis que je connaissais Stanley, je ne l'avais vu faire ce geste que quelques fois. Mais je l'avais suffisamment regardé pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Cette manière de sortir uniquement la pointe de sa langue et la glisser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Ça, ce truc là, il ne l'avait fait que lorsque sa libido s'éveillait. Lorsqu'il avait _envie_. Comme le soir ou notre soirée entre pote s'était transformée en une putain d'orgie. Alors que son visage approchait à nouveau du mien, je fermais les yeux, incapable de faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fasse entendre, semblable à une porte claquée.

Mes yeux virent d'abord Kenny, toujours près de la porte, puis il dérivèrent vers une silhouette qui, rien que par sa simple vision, parvint à m'ôter tout mon oxygène. Un large sourire se trouvait sur son visage tandis que ses prunelles noisettes ne me quittaient pas.

- Tiens tiens, comme on se retrouve. Petit enfoiré.

Je restais pantois, mes jambes se mettant soudainement à trembler. Putain. Non. Non, non non non. C'était pas possible. Ça se pouvait pas.

- Comment va ma pédale juive préferée ?

J'avalais ma salive difficilement, trop choqué pour pouvoir prononcer quoi que se soit. Je plongeais la main dans ma poche à la recherche de mon portable lorsque les doigts de mon ancien meilleur ami attrapèrent mon poignet, me faisant le lâcher sous la surprise. Son autre main glissa sur ma hanche et il passa derrière moi, la caressant lentement. Mes pupilles ne quittaient pas mon ennemi de toujours. Il alluma une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres et tira une taffe dessus

- Détends toi mec, je vais pas te violer.

Il ricana froidement et avança vers moi, tandis que Kenny fermait le verrou de la chambre. Je n'y comprenais plus rien, tout devenait flou et en même temps si clair. Le regard étrange du blond, le texto, l'arrivée inopinée de Stan, ses gestes poussés, puis enfin lui. Mon cœur s'apaisait doucement, mon cerveau commençant à ralentir petit à petit. Les doigts du brun glissèrent sous mon t-shirt tandis que Kenneth approchait à son tour. La fumée de cigarette de mon imposant ennemi m'arriva en pleine face et je clignais des yeux, en manque d'air.

- On va se marrer.

Mon estomac se tordit, j'avais la nausée. Pas de doute, Cartman était bel et bien là, et je n'avais pas finit de le voir. Comme une envie de crever. Je suis dans la merde.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous à plut, en espèrant que vous ne me tuerez pas ^^', comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ils sont importants pour moi même s'ils ne sont pas forcément remplis de compliments !

A bientôt :)


End file.
